


Indulging You (Male Reader)

by VardaSendawa (itsdabeast)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Fluff, M/M, Medicinal Drug Use, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Scar, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdabeast/pseuds/VardaSendawa
Summary: Unable to bear living life in Detroit which is full of androids, you choose to quit DPD. But in the middle of your trip to your hometown, RK twins suddenly get in your way to invite you into a discussion to get you back to precinct...
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Reader
Kudos: 27





	1. Evening Care

It was not your fault that you have an excessive fear of androids. You were checking an empty house by the DPD operator's request last year. There you found a girl being held hostage by a fugitive android. In an effort to get the girl out of there, you've had to receive multiple cuts and stabs by the knife the fugitive used when trying to assault you. You managed to escape from there, whilst your whole body was covered in wounds as well as your own blood.

All the wounds are healed. But the scars—both physically and mentally—don't diminish yet. Nor does it make you better by hearing about the success of the peaceful android revolution. It's not that you don't like the rights they finally get. Only imagining there will be more newly born deviants roaming around with unstable emotions makes you extremely anxious. To make matters worse, DPD also received more and more android officer since a week post-revolution.

You submit your resignation letter since Captain Fowler refused your request to transfer you to another city. You decide that it will be better to return to your hometown in a rural area that has not been touched by android technology. But before the bus you are riding in has time to leave the city borders, the driver pulled over as a police car is coming after the vehicle.

You who are too careless, do not expect the patrol car is coming for you. To make matters worse, those who pick you up are not just some ordinary patrol officers, but the RK twins whose LEDs immediately blaring red when they find you sitting in one of the passenger seats—even though you're wearing a mask to cover your face due to the scar on your cheek.

To avoid impending anxiety attacks you have to take the medicines twice the recommended dosage before they drag you into the patrol car. You're trying to figure out what you did wrong, apart from, perhaps, your slightly less professional way of resigning because you did it so suddenly. But another idea—one that should worry you—soon gets stuck in your head when RKs takes you to a motel instead of heading straight back downtown.

"What... Why are we—here?" you ask somewhat absent-minded as soon as RK sits you on the edge of the double bed. You rub your eyes with your knuckles, looking at the two androids who seem to harbor a storm of anger. But now you have almost no fear, thanks to the medicine effect that starts to kick in—and seems too much—as a result of exceeding the recommended dosage.

"Fleeing amid cyberattacks everywhere. You're so selfish, Officer," Connor said sharply as he loosened his tie around his neck. Behind him, his successor has just locked the door and making sure the curtains are closed securely.

You always thought Connor was cute. If only the incident never had taken place. You will probably already ask him out on a date once he returned from Jericho as a deviant. But even after all his courteous and friendly manner towards you in the precinct, your whole body still trembles every time you pass him—just like toward other android officers.

"You are the selfish ones," you reversed his words with a slightly too flat inflection. "I just want to live in peace without—" you waved your hands at them.

"We can tolerate such behavior of yours towards our kind," Connor slowly placed his palms on his hips, looking at you calculatingly, "but as a result of your refusal to simply listen to the Captain's plea, two investigators were injured on the job due to a lack of accurate information."

You pondered for a moment. You know you should feel guilty. "It's a job risk," you replied blandly.

"He took the drug above the recommended dose. His pupils are dilated." Nines comes up to you to pull your mask off completely.

"Hey!" you shrieked, hurriedly covering the scar elongated your cheek with the collar of your jacket.

"Officer, we have seen your scar in the precinct," Nines reminds with a very composed attitude.

Unlike his predecessors, at first glance, Nines is stiff, more authoritative, and doesn't talk too much. But according to reports, he is very, very nimble and dangerous when he is on the field. For you it's much frightening, especially considering how he was watching his surroundings with those icy eyes. It felt like he could kill with just a stare. But again, fortunately, you are currently under the influence of medicines...

“So, am I going to be arrested for refusing Captain's request? And why here?" you ask in a demanding tone, still covering your face with the collar of your jacket.

“We don't want to attract attention when having a discussion with you. And there is..." Connor watched you closely for a moment—you thought he looked hopeless and somewhat dejected, "there's a 64% chance that you'll reject our request. So we don't want to bother you by taking you too far into the city, in case you want to intercept a bus on the side of the road after this..."

"Oh? Only 64% chance?" You raise an eyebrow.

Connor presses the bridge of his nose and shakes his head lightly. "This is counterproductive. He couldn't be indulged in serious conversation as he is intoxicated. But when he comes back to himself later, he'll be too scared of even willing to listen to us."

Nines approaches you again, bending down while pulling your collar down. Before you can get back to hiding your face, Nines grips your chin so your eyes meet his. "This is a truly severe case, Officer. We need to—” He immediately freezes as you tapped the bulge on his pants with your knuckles.

"Oh. It turns out I saw it correct just now. I thought only traci that is fully 'equipped'?" you chirp while tilting your head. Feeling your lips dry, you lick your upper lip, but that seems to be mistaken for a signal. Nines frees your chin, but then you catch your breath when suddenly your hair is roughly pulled back by steely fingers. Your gaze meets a pair of gray eyes filled with intrigue.

"And I think you're too brave for someone who chooses to run away with the excuse of not being able to live among the crowd of androids."

"Nines, he's not—"

"Maybe this is for the best, Connor." He straightened his back while turning his attention to his predecessor. His fingers are still tightly wrapped around your hair. "One method of trauma healing therapy is to face the fear itself. This could be a start. At least until the cyberattack ends and all data can be recovered."

As if completely unaffected by the pull on your hair, your hand grabs the bottom of his black shirt, pulling it out of his jeans, revealing a flat, smooth stomach. Your lips are pursed. “I hate how they have designed you so perfectly. If you are damaged, you can be repaired and back to a normal state. Unlike me—” You raised your hand about to feel your scar, but your wrist is hastily snatched by Nines' free hand.

"Hate and envy the immortality of our kind. Understandable." Nines pulls his fingers out of your hair to trace the length of the scar on your cheek. His other hand is still around your wrist. "But do you know that someone is so crazy about this little flaw of yours? He even gets to the point where he is curious to see the eleven more hidden marks under your clothes."

"Nines..." It seemed that at first Connor intended to rebuke, but that determination had disappeared halfway. His intonation is weak and faint. His gaze lands on you with expectant.

"Ah. I can show you two... One, here—wait a sec...” Naively and enthusiastically you unbuckled and pulled your jeans down with one hand, revealing a more visible scar on your thigh below the underpants' line. “Here. And—” Before you could show the other marks under your shirt, your wrist is gripped again with another, slimmer fingers—almost as tightly as Nines' curled fingers on your other wrist still.

Connor is crouching beside your leg, with his face close to your knee. His free hand rubs the scar on your thigh. "Officer, please tell me you never show this to just anyone when you under the influence of drugs or alcohol."

"Huh?" you met Connor's gaze with your head cocked. "I showed them to some people at the moment when I was aware." You move your fingers to start counting. "Some of my family members, Tina, Gavin—" You grimaced in pain as Connor pinched hard the scar on your thigh.

"Why Tina and Gavin?" Connor's palm continues to slide higher and higher between your thighs.

You couldn't respond. Humming quietly, sensing the tingling where Connor touches you with his palm at the surface of your underpants fabric. You bite your lower lip with your eyes half-closed, lifting your chin slightly upward.

Watching your reaction, Nines withdraws his hands away from you; firmly and orderly begins to take off his clothes; from his white-black jacket, black shirt, jeans... His eyes never leave your face which is getting overpowered by lust.

Meanwhile, Connor's palm starts moving up and down over your slightly erect cock now under the fabric. "Why them, Officer?" His forehead creases when he gives a glance at you above his line of sight.

“Hnn…” You still couldn't arrange a coherent answer. Instead, you bite your index finger while slowly laying your back on the mat. Your whole body seems to be melting, feeling that your strength, which was not too much before, is getting drained.

"Oh, dear. Looks like you aren't in an optimal condition. Do you wish to go straight to sleep?" Nines appears in your vision with a thin smile and one corner of his lips lifted as if mocking you in silence. His naked body is stout and broader than Connor's. And his cock... it really is there.

In another time in your sane state, you would not only refuse them, but you would rush to go before Nines even had time to open his mouth. But the combination of the drug effects and the maneuvering of Connor's palm on your bulge leaves you unable to resist two such delicious creatures.

Nines pulled your forefinger between your teeth. "I take that as an agreement?"

You roll your eyes, pointing at Connor, who has first acted already slightly above your thighs with his skillful hand.

"So, yes?"

You nod mindlessly; your lids hide half of your pupil, your breath getting rapid.

"Connor, you can take your clothes off while I'm undressing him."

"Sure." The predecessor nodded before rising to his feet. He watches you without blinking as he pulls his tie off to the floor.

Meanwhile, Nines pulls your upper body to sit you up and takes off your jacket easily. It's as if you are a marionette when you just let the android undressing you; though once in a while you can't help but raise your hand to stroke his smooth synthetic skin. Nines seems trying so hard to disregard your conduct so could accomplish his objective on you.

There is intense silence when finally the three of you are completely naked. Two pairs of predatory eyes devouring the display of your curves which decorated by scars. Their LEDs circling and blaring yellow for quite a long time.

Suddenly you are overwhelmed with awareness when they haven't finished scanning every inch of your body. "Uhn... Guys..." You almost covered yourself with your arms, but are hurriedly prevented by two firm hands on your wrists.

"Let's take this business to the next step, shall we?" Nines effortlessly carries you onto the bed, sat you between his thighs, as he leans his back to the headboard. His erection touches your lower hips. “I suggest starting very slowly for his sake. You know what I meant. After all, you always want to do that to him, right, Connor?"

There is a low, deep growl from the bottom of his throat as the android climbed up and crawled across the bed towards you. A pair of brown eyes scan between your two thighs like a tiger has determined its prey. "Indeed." He runs his palms over your calves up to your thighs as he kneels in front of you, paying attention to your scar there briefly before spreading your legs wide open across Nines'.

Again, self-consciousness strikes you when the android rests on his elbows before lower his head between your thighs. "N-no, Connor." You hurriedly grab his hair. "It's... it's dirty... I've just been on the trip—"

Connor raises his eyebrows high while giving you a peek. “That is why we need to clean it up. Don't you think?" He sticks his tongue out before proceeding with his intention.

You slam your head onto Nines' sturdy shoulder as Connor blows a warm thin air close above your glans prior engulfs down entirely to the base of your cock in one go—without even shows a slight hint of a gag reflex. Artificial tongue curling over your glans and slit; his head bobbing up and down, with the assist of his palm stroking your shaft. Your breath grows heavier alongside your heartbeat which hammering inside your chest. You almost get to bite your index if only Nines doesn't nimbly grip your wrist while his other arm enfolds tightly under your chest.

"He always been crazy about you, you know?" Nines utters in a deep, husky tone close to your ear. Momentarily he extends his arm to Connor's busy head. With his fingers, he is combing his predecessor's slightly messy hair before reverts to your upper waist. "He has harbored curiosity since the first time he saw you with your scar." His palm slithers over your skin surface where the wound marks are visible.

"B-but—" you have to struggle to let out a sound, "—Gavin has scar t—AH!" You raise your chin high and arch your back when suddenly Connor nibbling your glans gently, in coincide with pinches on your nipples by Nines' deft fingers, as if it's some kind of warning.

“Of course, he did his research regarding your backstories. After his deviancy, he admires you more and more, even to the point of falling in love with you." Nines pauses to entwine his long, thick fingers with yours, while his other set of fingers playing with your nipple. “But unfortunately for him, you undergo severe anxiety disorder after the incident. You might notice he tried to act super-friendly toward you? But you constantly avoided him, made him extremely miserable."

That was the longest words you have ever heard come out of RK900's mouth. And you could perceive the sorrow in his voice as if he himself had brokenhearted by you. You who have never lingered on interacted with the RK twins certainly don't know how they work. But during their nearly two months of existence in the DPD, you know they are very, very close. And based on your current circumstances, you suspect they may have always shared a lot: thoughts, feelings, partners...

“S-sorry... You both know—even I can't help—Nnn...” Your lower body's muscles tighten as Connor increases his pace and force with his tongue and hand. While Nines' exertions on your nipples only enhance the pleasant sensation on your dick. Your head limps on Nines' shoulder; your eyes blinking slowly unfocussed. "I need to—"

Nines positioning your head so that you face him directly. “Come for us, Officer” he breathes before claiming your mouth in an abrasive enforces.

And with additional persistent indulgence on your cock by Connor's adept mouth and hand, your hips shuddering along with a loud muffled moan from the base of your throat as your orgasm erupts, sending thrills through all over your body. Your cock twitching as you emptied your load inside Connor's mouth. But then the android is reluctant to cease his acts, causing severe muscle spasms on your thighs while you jerk your hips involuntary. You inhale deeply as Nines withdraws from your mouth, finally can release your whine by overstimulation down there.

"Connor, you've gone too far," Nines warned gently as he tugged on his predecessor's hair in a firm but not harsh demeanor.

Connor sits up with his face flushed blue as if he is drunk. Red and yellow flickering on his temple. With satisfaction, he licks his lips which are soaked by your cum. "Ah. I need to control myself."

Nines chuckled as he slipped his fingertips into Connor's mouth. "Indeed, you are," he said before tasting your liquid he'd retrieved from Connor. His LED spins yellow, but only for a brief.

"He fell asleep," Connor announced in disappointment and his shoulders drooped.

"Of course he is." Nines also studied your pale face on his shoulder. "He's a little unwell. We have to pay attention and adjust his lifestyle."

"That is if he wants and 'can' accept us into his life," there is a pessimistic tone in his voice.

"He must. He will have no choice." Nines stroked the scar on your cheek before carefully placing your head onto the pillow.

"I hope he enjoyed the sight of our naked bodies just as much as we really enjoyed the sight of him." Connor's gaze wanders at your scars. His hand grabs yours, squeezes it gently.

"Well, he didn't reject us. I assume that's good enough." Nines patted Connor's cheek gently. "Well, we'd better go stasis now. We need to save thirium reserves for tomorrow morning's 'activities'." He winked in a subtle manner.

"Oh. I'm so eager." Connor's face brightened before he took his place on the other side of you.

The two androids lie down while flanking you. Simultaneously they pull the blanket up to your shoulders, cross their arms over you before closing their eyes to enter stasis mode.


	2. Forenoon Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up within RK twins' arms the next morning after they spoiled you a little...

As if there are invisible straps when you wake up within the arms of RK twins. For you, this is between blessing and disaster...

You are facing Connor whose face is so close—like a sleeping angel having a very sweet dream. His arm extends across your upper arm; his palm cupping your shoulder blade. Behind you, Nines's nose and lips are pressed against the nape of your neck, his sturdy arm wrapped tightly around your waist. There is not a single barrier between you. It makes you realize that the three of you have been still completely naked since last night's affair—which you can still remember clearly inside your head.

Unconsciously you hold your breath. Goosebumps crawl over your whole body. And as if there are war drums starting to rumble behind your chest.

"Please, don't freak out..." Connor whispered softly. His eyes shut still, but his palm running up and down your spine as if he intends to liberate you from a nightmare. He shifts forward so his nose tip and forehead touching yours. "Good morning, Officer." He finally opens his lids, eyes locking at yours.

"M-morning..." You are overcome by the urge to look away, but Connor is holding your chin with his free hand, so you couldn't avoid his gaze.

“You sometimes experienced somniloquy. But you sleep so soundly just now. So very glad our small session of last night's treatment brings good results for you."

There's a delicate air flux when Nines uttered onto your nape. You think it might be something to do with an android cooling system. But something else is bothering you. "So... You... access my health record alongside my background?"

"It's a given," Nines responds as he rubs his nose-tip against your skin back there.

"Right..." You don't know what to make of it. In front of you, Connor is still scanning every inch of your face. If it isn't for his gentle massage on your back, you would already be agitated by anxiety. "Oh, yeah. The investigators who were injured—who are they? " you ask in a remorseful pitch.

"Detective Collins and Officer Brown." For a moment Connor's focus returned to you. "Not a fatal wound. But they still need to get medical treatment."

You take a deep breath. Since the incident that has happened to you last year, you submitted your resignation from fieldwork. Luckily for you, at that time, Captain Fowler allowed you to take the position behind the desk, which gives you plenty of opportunities to access various pieces of information at the DPD. And thanks to your idle hobby of rereading any recorded report—which has not been considered crucial since technological advances—you are the only human staff who has an excess of knowledge of details that would normally go unnoticed in old cases. Even though at first glance your strange hobby is underestimated by most of your colleagues at the precinct, it seems that Captain Fowler is secretly considering you as an asset. And when you were really needed, you had decided to leave the DPD...

"Yeah, I hope they'll be fine soon too..." Connor rubbed your back again as if he could read your inner turmoil.

"So—any developments on the case—and on cyberattacks?" you ask in a slightly stuttering voice. To your surprise, you feel not as terrified at the moment. Even though you still have the urge to cover yourself from the world, as well as feeling extremely nervous, since this is the first time you engaged in prolonged—and not just ordinary—interaction with the twins. You think it might be due to their content attitude currently, and also their closeness that radiates deep affection toward you.

From your behind, Nines tightens his arm around your waist before glued his whole front to your back. His length nudges your hips proudly—it reminds you how last night you neglected them after receiving such indulgence from them... “Nothing significant yet, it seems. Tho, we haven't followed the development much of both cases since yesterday afternoon,” he utters in a low inflection; his lips touch your nape still, "as we cut our system to the global network completely."

"To replace our offline occurrence, we were instructed to use a cell phone," Connor adds whilst retracting his hand from your back. He scanned you cautiously as he reaches your palm to entwine his fingers with yours. "Through that, we received the messages from Captain Fowler yesterday about your plan to flee to your hometown."

Again, you are reluctant to return his doe eyes which only a few inches from you. "I wasn't planning to flee... I resigned." After that sentence, both androids slowly stick their bodies to yours even more. You aren't sure whether your pounding heart now comes from your fearfulness of their potential threatening strength, or from the intimate atmosphere that getting thicker in the air.

In front of you, Connor closes his eyes again, with his LED circling in yellow. "What are you planning after this?"

"After... this?" you repeat, trying to hide your cautious prejudice. Of course, they would expect you to give 'it' back to them... And that's proven by how Connor looking at you in hopefulness.

"It will be all right, Officer." Nines, which, of course, could detect your increased rate of worriedness, stroking his palm over your stomach. It seems that he already memorized your wound marks disposition, as he traces his fingertips accurately there without even giving a glance. “We aren't that perpetrator, are we? Why don't you stop generalized all deviant as the same?"

"And won't you trust us?" Connor chimes in as he strengthens his tangle on your fingers. "We are not some random unstable android that you can find anywhere."

"Maybe I should take my meds first—" You attempt to lift yourself up, but failed in progress due to being restrained immediately.

"Don't," Nines warned in his authoritative tone. "You should start to learn to accept our presence without any external influence."

"He meant, especially, both of us." Connor ponders while locking his gaze on you. His free hand stroking your scar that elongated on your cheek. "Now... Could we get to indulge you?"

Albeit you don't give even a slight hint of refusal, your heart starts hammering again. Palms stroking your skin surface as if to calm you down.

“It's normal to be nervous in a situation like this for the first time. It will pass soon." Connor who already being too close in front of you, closing his eyes prior to carrying out his objective. His lips trace your scar on your cheek before lands multiple ghostly kisses there.

On your nape, Nines starts to move also. Though, he isn't as subtle as his twin, already schemed his own idea on how to spoil you. He licks, nibbles, sucking your flesh there. His palm snaking down to strokes your thighs, before slowly nesting between them. Fingers creeping under your balls coincide with your mouth being claimed by Connor's.

Your squeak dissolves at your upper throat as Connor filled your oral cavity with his tongue. And with both androids' bodies flanking yours, you can only endure your squirm when Nines tugs his fingers up to twirl your glans. Your heart rhythm increases sharply. Now you know for sure it's not because of your fear of them, but simply a result of the natural physical reaction just like when you were usually having sex.

"Would you help me?" Connor rasps as he releases your swollen lips momentarily, giving a vague gesture to his erect cock that already nudges on your lower stomach.

You nod with an unfocused stare. When your fingers establish contact with his glans, Connor lets out a muted growl. And a few seconds after you start stroking his shaft, your lips being crushed again, now in a far more rough way. You whimpered for a sec before continuing your effort on his cock.

Nines, of course, doesn't want to be left alone. While giving a lazy stroke on your cock, he slides his length between your thighs from behind, brushes right beneath your asshole and balls. "It's okay, right, Officer?" he speaks in a deep tone very close behind your earlobe.

“Hnn...” You couldn't utter a clear response since Connor exploring your mouth impassioned and with your head detained by both of his hands. But you deliberately buck your hips to the back and stiffened your upper thighs' muscles around his idle erection.

With that green light, Nines slams his hips forward, causing you to gasp a little as you are sensing his hardened length prods your balls. “My preconstruction software predicted you would enjoy this." He stirs his hips in an inconsistent rhythm to adjust the friction between your thighs, so his cock rubs and hits your sensitive spots around there in a high degree of accuracy. Simultaneously he starts to pump on your front firmly.

In the next quite short time, your breath and your heartbeat growing irregular. With all the stimulation you receive from both sophisticated androids, it's only natural that your arousal hormones increased at such rapid rates. Your dick throbbing critically, expecting a release. But then Nines abandon your cock completely, causing you to groan with disappointment, ensuing you to cease your hand also on his predecessor's.

Connor withdraws his face from yours; strains of saliva attached between your both mouths, so Connor cleans it up all first with his tongue. "Would you like to move to the next game?" he asks softly.

"You are so very close, Officer," Nines adds with his palm coated by your precum. He conjoins your sticky fluid with his, smears it around your rim between your asscheeks, then pushes his middle finger into your hole slowly.

You hissed dimly by the unexpected intrusion.

“You can continue, Connor, while I'm preparing him.”

So Connor resumes his deed on your swollen lips, whilst Nines is probing you carefully, intentionally refrain from touching your prostate gland. At the same time, your nape being sucked and nibbled again. Shortly after your muscle adjusted perfectly, Nines appends his index inside you, then starts scissoring to loosen you even more.

“You are taking this all so well,” Connor purrs in pleased.

“C-can we just...” You pants hoarsely.

“Oh, that would be inevitable,” Connor chants. His thumb caresses your cheek.

“You are ready,” Nines mutter alluringly as he withdraws his fingers from you. “Now, the question is..."

"Who do you wish to enter you first?" Connor continues.

Hearing that sentence, your eyes widen along with the anxiety that slowly starts to creep up your whole body. Being able to detect sudden changes in your physical circumstances which are quite significant, the two androids snuggling you again.

"It's only us, Officer." Connor clasped his hands on the side of your face, looking at you deeply. "You can choose one of us, and it won't make any difference."

"I'd rather we both enter you at the same time," Nines reveals bluntly, "but you certainly are not ready yet. Next time for sure." Nines nibbles your shoulder a little bit too hard, makes you grimace in a slight.

You feel trapped. You want to run away, but you know it will hurt their feelings. Besides, somehow you feel like you have to take responsibility... But if you choose one of them, how about the other? "I-I don't know..."

"Then," Nines pulls himself up to sit, extending his arm to caress the side of Connor's face with his knuckles, "let's conduct one of the scenarios we've pre-constructed multiple times before."

Connor takes the suggestion as if he had just heard the most exciting news. His smile spread wide across his light-filled face.

"H-huh?" You look at them alternately in a high alert mode.

“Nothing to worry about. On your back, please, Officer." Connor sits up, throwing the blanket on the floor with ease, exposing the naked bodies of the three of you.

RK twins who couldn't hold themselves, for a moment scanning your whole body which is now unhindered by anything. Realizing your position suddenly being in the spotlight, you feel the urge to cover yourself.

"Don't," Nines said as he aid to regulating your body the way he wants it.

Your heart is pounding violently as Connor took his place between your thighs, adjusting your legs around his waist, tracing your scars with his gaze and palms. Whilst at his background, Nines got out of bed for a moment to retrieve something from the small shopping bag on the drawer; you wonder when it's already there. Nines returned with the lubricant bottle and gives it to Connor.

"You are quite moist already by Nines' synthetic precum, which provides as a lubricant also," Connor speaks as he spreads the lube on his cock. "But, just in case..." After that, he handed the bottle to his twin.

You are even more astonished as Nines also applies lubricant to his length, even though he had said he would not enter you at once this time.

A big idea fills your head as soon as Nines shifts behind his predecessor and kisses him on the shoulder. "You should start first," Nines gestured near Connor's ear in a silky whisper.

Your concentration is completely distracted when you feel Connor's glans touching your entrance.

"Please, relax and breathe, Officer," he said as he begins to push in.

Whatever is in your head, they all seem to be eliminated from there. You burry your fingertips into the mat while his cock crammed your hole. Your chin is lifted high toward the ceiling. From your throat a choked groan released.

But it's not just you. Connor also raises his chin in the air and lets out a glitchy moan—which is more displaying a burst of extreme satisfaction. Momentarily he doesn't move, feeling your muscles twitch around his cock. "F-fuck!" is all he could say.

Behind him, Nines smiles faintly as he lowered his gaze downwards, aligning his length between Connor's buttocks. "Your dream has finally come true, my predecessor?"

Connor leans over you, slightly raises his hips to give Nines easier access; causing your hips to lift also, leading you to bend your knees up in the air. "Hell, yeah..." Connor said in a low, husky tone, filled with contentment. Blue flush starts to grace his cheeks when he looks at you with a longing stare. He then takes your hands, arranged them on either side of your head. His palms pinning your wrists to the mat. "This is okay, Officer?"

His question could have a broad meaning, so you also answer in a general manner, "I-I suppose..." You feel an additional pressure when Nines pushes his cock into his predecessor's hole, causing you to let out a small grunt.

“G-good—Hahh~~~” Connor seems to lose himself as Nines' length anchored inside him. Behind him comes a faint deep growl from the bottom of Nines' throat.

The next split second, you grit your teeth feeling Connor's cock thrusting deeper inside you as he begins to move his hips back and forth. "Hngh..." you whimpered inaudibly amidst your body being rocked.

"Okay?" Connor, with a face like he is half-dreaming, lowered his head to kiss your wound-mark.

You like to convey that this feels uncomfortable and a bit painful. That thought disappears as soon as his cock finds your prostate, causing you to arch your back and roll your eyes into your head.

"Good," Connor, which could detect your pleasantness, purrs before capturing your lips, slipping his tongue between your teeth. But he couldn't stay long, because next, he throws his head and back up when Nines hitting his prostate. "Oh, fuu...cckk... This must be what they called 'heaven'," Connor muttered with an unfocused gaze. Yellow blaring on his temple.

“Indeed,” Nines growled before grabbing his predecessor's waist, teasing his nipples, causing Connor to drop half his attention from your body. "I want to taste him too," Nines rasps, turning Connor's head so he faced him, then gnaw his lips intensely.

From beneath them, you blink, disbelieving that in your current mental state you could witness and directly involved in such an intimate as well as an intricate interaction. You reach for your erection to give it a pump, but immediately get pinned again by Connor's palms on your wrists.

"That would be my duty," Connor claims while ignoring your wail. He let go of one of your wrists to strokes your cock keenly; his thumb brushes your glans and slit. He then bent his back to nibbling your nipple, sending extra stimulation down to your dick.

You jerk your head up and let out a deep moan. Pleasure wash over you as the two androids move continuously within a certain tempo. “S-so—you both—Hh...” You tried to express your astonishments.

"Who do you think caused all this?" Nines cuts you over Connor's busy head on your chest. There is no accusation in his voice, but it still makes you feel overwhelmed by guilty.

"Nn... I—don't—"

"It's okay," Connor suddenly leans up to you, showering your face with kisses, whilst his hand rubbing your cock relentlessly. "Nines doesn't blame you," he added before lowering his head aback to your chest.

“Of course not. It's a given to take care of my predecessor." Nines digging his fingertips into Connor's waist, then slamming his hips hard forwards.

Connor let out a muffled groan, this time succeeding not to abandon his efforts on your body.

“Soon, I'll take care of you too,” Nines appends. Though not smiling at all, you can almost see the warmth beaming from his icy grey eyes. He then grabs your ankles, raises your legs up in the air, giving his predecessor more discretion in the midst of his maneuvers on you.

"And me too," Connor hurriedly jumps on the bandwagon, briefly cease to tease your nipple as if doesn't want to be left out. His cock is now constantly hitting your prostate in a vicious manner, hand pumping you in rapid speed.

With that, you stretch your body uncontrollably. Your dick throbbing and you feel your arousal about to reach its peak. "I—wanna c..."

"We know," the two androids replied simultaneously before Connor leans up to crush your lips greedily.

The second time you undergo a tremendous orgasm with RKs, and you always can't be vocal about it, because your mouth is filled with an artificial tongue. Also, above you, the twins do not stop moving, intending to pursue their climax. And Connor continued to lock his lips against yours as his hips' swings grow crueler, hitting your prostate gland mercilessly, making your whole body shaking violently by overstimulation. Nines dropped one of your legs, bent down to embrace his predecessor with his free arm, sucking on his shoulder sloppily as the two of them finally come in sync.

You feel very full and warm when Connor's cum fills your hole, which then slowly flows out between your asscheeks before drips on the sheets. Your limbs drooped limply as both androids moved away from above you. Despite the lightness of your head, you can clearly see that Connor is the only one between the three of you whose face radiates satisfaction like a shining star.

After cleaning the sticky mess off your body, Connor side-reclining beside you. “So…” His fingers trailing over your scar on your upper arm. "What's your decision?"

You, sweaty and still catching your breath, could just reply that you will give them whatever information they need, and then you could continue your journey which is delayed overnight. But then Connor drops his head into the crook of your neck, his palm cupped over your rumbling chest.

"Please..." he lets out a soft-muffled sound by your flesh.

You exhale densely. "Uhm... Ok-kay... I'll—" your lips suddenly being entangled by Connor's before you could finish your sentence.

"Great," Nines breaks his twin excitement with his very, very heavy intonation now. He just came back after taking the cell phone from his jeans pocket. “Unfortunately we can't celebrate all this for long. We are needed at the precinct. And we already are too late."

Connor displays a disappointed expression. "You come with us, right, Officer?" Connor asks, turning to look at you in a subtle begging stare.

"You have to," Nines joined in pointing you. "We need to confirm whether this witness has had a relationship with the fugitive in the past."

For a moment you looked back at them thoughtfully. "Human or... android?"

"I haven't asked," Nines replied. "Besides, you don't need to come face to face with this witness, only to validate the status of their relationship before we carry out the interrogation."

You feel very, very reluctant. But you've agreed to their request... "Ugh... Fine..."

"Are we really late?" Connor asks Nines in a meaningful tone.

As if he could see inside his predecessor's head, Nines gives a warning look, raising his eyebrows high. "Connor..."

"Can not take a quick shower together also?"

For a moment Nines doesn't respond. Obviously, he is calculating the possibilities using his processor as his LED circling yellow. "Fine."

"Hell, yeah," having said that, Connor snatches you up without warning, causing you to give a brief squeal when he picks you up and carries you into the bathroom. "C’mon, Nines!"

Nines drops his cell phone onto the mat before he followed composedly behind the two of you.


	3. Triune Consent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get back to DPD again with the RK twins, and established the relationship between you three...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this chapter.

For RK twins, it wasn't easy to forbear when noticing an opportunity opened itself up before their very eyes. They almost lost you who decided to move out of town. And they had to take extra-fast steps to catch up to you, just so that you gave them a chance. But unexpectedly, instead of having a constructive dialogue, you simply offer yourself to them as a side effect of your meds.

RK's twins don't feel very satisfied, of course. They want you to surrender yourself to them in a fully conscious state and with wholehearted sincerity. They don't even mind if it means having to approach you slowly at regular intervals. However, a dubious entrance may be the only chance for them to enter your life. So they must rush to snatch it up before you close the opportunity forever...

"Where the fuck were you both—" Hank is already half-standing from the chair behind his desk, almost throwing out his rage at the twins. He immediately freezes after seeing the three of you together more clearly.

"Holy hell... What the phck is happening?" Gavin raises his eyebrows high in a flustered face, even drops off his feet from the top of his desk.

From the parking lot, you have seen the DPD building is being enlivened by law enforcement androids. They are making preparations before storming a location that is alleged to be the nest of a hacker group. You have taken the medicine as directed, and it does not appear to be working as expected. The twins then proposed a solution; they flank and embrace you the whole short journey from the car. It had succeeded in making you feel much safer, until this moment when DPD employees give their full attention to you. You intend to get away from the RKs, but are held back by their firm arms.

"We've decided that this is an effective way of dealing with Officer's anxiety currently," Nines retorts in a composed attitude.

"What? But you both are androids too...” Gavin pointed at Connor and Nines alternately, still with a skeptical expression.

"And you both... Where were you all night?" Hank asks in a much calm manner, but his eyes are scrutinizing. Since the twins joined the DPD, Hank has become more well-groomed now. He looks more presentable, and he always knits his long hair behind his head.

"We—"

“Holy shit! What happened to you?" Gavin interjects Connor, pointing to the faint bruise that draped your wrists.

You hurriedly lowered the sleeve of your jacket, which was slightly exposed. Apparently, although the way Connor pinned you earlier didn't hurt too much, his strength could still leave traces there. You who have never interacted that closely with even an android, of course, never took this possibility into account. "Ah. Hmm...” you failed to provide an excuse. Instead, you are glancing at the desk legs a little awkwardly.

"Connor, Nines, you haven't answered me yet," Hank says demandingly, folding his arms over his slightly distended stomach.

"I think we can discuss this in private, Lieutenant," Connor offered in a polite demeanor. His body language is collected, almost as close as his upgraded successor, whose face hasn't changed since the three of you getting out of the car; passive, next to no hint of emotion.

"Bullshit, Tin Can..." Gavin interrupted again, this time he uses a warning tone. “You two haven't given any dispatch since yesterday evening. Now suddenly you bring Officer with bruises on the wrists. Something is fishy here... I suggest you spit it out, Robo-Twins."

"We have stayed overnight at a motel, Detective, if you think that information is critical to you," Nines says in a cold-flat tone, but that doesn't mean that his voice couldn't be heard by ears that are quietly eavesdropping around you.

You immediately lowered your head, grimacing, realizing that the precinct is suddenly dropped silent—except for the noisy footsteps of police androids in the distance. Oh, how great that urge has gripped you; to dig a hole and hide in it forever. Now everyone will know. You, who normally don't stand out—if not for the hideous scar on your cheek—and be seen as a nobody, suddenly become affiliated with the RK twins. Your stomach, which had been filled with only a sandwich on your way from the motel, is stirred up violently, triggering an intense urge to puke.

"Officer?" Hank breaks the silence, calling out to you with great emphasis. "Is what Nines said true?"

Without looking up, you gave a brief nod. "Y-yes..." you let out a low groan before covering your mouth with your fist, holding back the urge to vomit. On your back, two palms rubbing in sync as if to relieve your trouble.

Hank blinks as he caught the twins' gesture towards you. Like most of the employees around there at the moment, he seemed enlightened as he began to be able to interpret the body language of all of you that were too clingy since entering the precinct moments ago.

"Seriously?" Gavin which more stubborn still sounded between stunned and disbelieving. "And—and—what—" for a brief, the small man cleared his throat awkwardly. "I meant—what did you three..." in the end he only manages to move his lips and hands, unable to brings up the words that seemed to be stuck in his throat.

"What do you think three adults doing in the same room all night long, Detective?" Nines looked down at Gavin, gives him an eerie half-smile.

Your face and ears are getting hotter. You should be back in your hometown by now, instead of being trapped here and put under the spotlight with your private matters being exposed to the public. You growled soundlessly, trying to hold back when you feel like your guts were about to jump up your throat. "I—need to—"

"Wait a sec, Officer." Hank, looking very serious, raised one hand in a calm manner. “I don't want to judge or interfere with your business. Just wanted to validate that you did 'that' without coercion."

"Hank," the twins said together with a hint of offended.

You shake your head, raise a glance with a faint smile. "Absolutely not, Lieutenant," even if you say that you are not entirely sure either. You have had been reckless by swallowing meds above the recommended dose. And in your semi-sane state has had violated RK's 'privacy'. And one thing leads to another... suddenly you are here, being humiliated in front of so many colleagues.

"Well, I suppose that answer could satisfy all of you." Nines gives a cold, sharp stare. People immediately rushed back to their activities to avoid his eyes.

"We need to take care of Officer first before we continue to meet and carry out the interrogation with the witness," Connor announces to Hank before he and Nines lead you to the bathroom.

"Oh! You guys managed to do the negotiation!" Captain Fowler exclaim from in front of his office with a beaming face, appears a little too late so as not to have time to catch up on a few events outside his office. "I know I can count on both of you."

"No problem at all, Captain," Connor replies with a meaningful smile. "In fact, we are the ones who should be extremely grateful that you have informed us of Officer's scheduled departure with the bus, Captain."

***

"Did you find her at the murder scene?" you ask while looking at Hank and Gavin. Even though your voice sounded a little weak from secreted your stomach content a moment ago, you are quite placid now after sitting in this observation room which is more secluded.

"Yeah. Cried hysterically next to the murder victim's body,” Hank says, still staring through the one-way mirror. Behind the wall, in the interrogation room, a woman is bowed her head languidly with a swollen face.

"Just an act, I said," Gavin claims sharply, folding his arms in distrustful. "If only we could access the database... We could immediately have known the answer."

"Your suspiciousness... may not be groundless," you replied. “She did have an intimated relationship with the ex-convict—ah—murder suspect. Seems like she has had plastic surgery. But I remember about the birthmark on the neck and the mole on the left ear." You move your hand to indicate the location you mean. "She was brought here in the middle of an investigation years ago."

"Ah. I remember that woman." Hank nods in brief.

"So, all this time, maybe she is not a witness, instead she is an abettor?" Gavin knit his brows.

"We'll find that when she's interrogated after this," Hank retorts.

"Phcking hell..." Gavin grinning with satisfaction as he rubbing your shoulder. "I've always thought that your memory will be useful in urgent times like this."

You feel someone--or rather some people--staring. When you glance up, you catch RK twins' eyes piercing on Gavin's hand on your shoulder still. Immediately you change your sitting position, so Gavin couldn't help but withdraw his hand from you.

Hank rolls his eyes. “Like hell you are. On the contrary, you have always commented on how Officer spent 'useless' time behind the desk," he reveals bluntly before he turned to face the twins who standing still—rather inhumanely—behind the mirror. "Okay. You both can carry out the interrogation now."

“Wait. Before that..." Gavin suddenly smirks, looking at you and the twins alternately in a strange way. "Are you three really are..." he makes some puzzling hand gestures.

“Can it, Reed. It's their private matter," Hank said uncomfortably.

"Lieutenant is right, Detective." Nines smiled back in a peculiar way. “Although, I don't really mind if you envisage bizarre things inside that little brain of yours. It must be so frustrating that you haven't found a partner yet to— "

"How the phck—" Gavin already half-way towards the android.

"Alright, Boys," Hank intervenes before things got heat. “We've wasted a lot of time already today. Connor, Nines, please do your best."

"Of course, Lieutenant," the RK twins replied simultaneously before they walk out of the observation room.

***

"I didn't mean to..." despite saying it regretfully, Connor feels like he doesn't really loathe it. He thinks the colors look good on your skin, even though they are nothing compared to your 12 beautiful scars. He's holding your hand on his palm, rubbing the thin bruise on your wrist. He gives you a quick glance, observing your faint hissing reaction as he rubs the bluish-red blotch.

Around you, you can hear the sound of cutlery and chattering. You haven't really liked eating in public since last year. Your scar doesn't look like Gavin Reed's, which looks cool perched on the bridge of his nose. Yours is extending from your lower eyelid to the jaw; wide, protruding, and terrible. You still don't understand why the twins perceive it as an attraction, while other people see you as a creature from a freak show.

As shown by a pair of teenagers at the table next to you, whispering to each other while occasionally glancing at you with a sneery grin.

"If you are bored and want to find appealing shows, maybe you should just go to the cinema," Nines admonishes the two teenagers with an authoritative and prestigious attitude. He stood beside your table, supporting with one hand a tray full of dishes for you and two large glasses of thirium. "This is a place to eat, not to stare while gossiping about fellow visitors.” 

After that warning, smiles disappear from the teenagers' faces. They then looking down at their half-finished foods.

"Ugh... You shouldn't even bring me here in the first place," you grumble softly as Nines arranged the dishes in front of you. It's not as bad as if it's in android's crowd, of course. But still...

"Sorry for the inconvenience, Officer. But this is for your health. You only ate a sandwich this morning, and you spewed it in the toilet an hour ago." Connor then draws his glass and took a sip through the straw. Next to him Nines took an empty place, begins to fill up the synthetic blood reserves from his glass.

Things are getting awkward again—at least from your disposition—similar to when you on the journey from the motel a few hours ago. But the RK twins don't regard it like that at all. Especially these seconds. While they are feeling the fresh thirium coursing through their wiring, they observe you pursing your lips, lowering your gaze while stirring the dish on the plate. Your scar wrinkles when you start to chew vigorously. Oh, how they feel like showering your face with wet, passionate kisses... Right here, right now...

"Eat plenty, Officer," Nines encourages soothingly before he extends an arm to gouge out a chunk of food that has escaped to your puffy cheek.

You half-glared when Nines transfers the substance to the tip of his tongue. Yellow swirled on his temple before the android spits it out back onto a tissue. "Why are you doing that?" you ask in a low volume, glancing at the tables around you. Sure enough, it seems that several pairs of eyes glanced at a little surprised at the three of you.

"Just want to tease you." Nines winks with a faint smile, satisfied as his action manages to bloom a red tinge on your cheeks and ears. You still have absolutely no idea that for over two months he actually—and of course Connor also—wanted to do that to you whenever he got the chance to see you munching your food voraciously in the break room.

You blink, for a moment observing the RK twins who are both smiling while looking at you. Even Nines, with a much stiffer and colder manufacturing stance, clearly exudes its warmth—in its own, more enigmatic way, of course. You don't believe they are to be the same individuals that you usually avoided in the precinct. And it hasn't even been a day. You now suddenly look at them in a different way, like have been brightened by a magical illumination. Or for this matter, to be more precise, brightened up by the 'occurrence' you guys have spent together in the motel room.

You sigh, shake your head briefly, lower your gaze while stirring the food again. “What do you think if—I do some treatment to hide my scars? Especially this one here." At a glance, you give a gesture to your cheek.

"Inspired by the witness—ah—the abettor—earlier?" Nines presumes. There is a sudden sharp shifting of the atmosphere on your table.

You raise a glance. Somehow a little worried. Just about right. Their faces seemed to be shadowed by a dark cloud. Obviously, they don't like your idea.

"But we love your scars..." Connor says as he takes your free hand over the table. "Don't you like us enough to at least delight us with this special request?"

You chuckle concisely. “Like you both enough? I mean... We've already..." You glanced around before mutter softly, "in the motel... you two wouldn't dare to do it... if you knew I didn't like both of you that much, right?"

"So, you want to confess that you actually find us both attractive? Or even has a crush on us?"

You glanced at Nines in awry feeling.

“Of course. Only to Connor." Nines nodded calmly, but you caught a glimpse of hurt in his eyes.

"Doesn't mean I don't find you attractive, tho," you append hastily as if that could cheer him up a little.

"Ah. Forgive me, Officer. We had a little trouble deciphering your physical signals in the past, as a result of the disturbance by your anxiety disorder which often recured in the precinct."

"No. I'm sorry. I really don't want to make you guys hurt...” You lowered your head again, stirring up the dish with diminishing appetites.

"Good." Connor chimes in while squeezing your hand. "That means you will not reject us and will try to accept us into your life, right?"

"A-accept?" You stop playing with your food completely, looking at them warily.

Connor makes a pitiful face. "After this morning, have you decided that you will forget everything and just ignore us?"

"Uh... But... Both of you?"

“We are a package,” Nines states as to reminds you, making a faint gesture at Connor and himself. "But I'm pretty sure you've already got the idea long before."

"Yeah... I knew..." You are massaging your temple with your fingertips. "But... This is too much..."

“Don't worry. That is why you will need both of us in your life. So to make it all easier for you." Connor is rubbing your knuckles gently. His expression is filled with hope.

"So, what do you say, Officer?" Nines looks at you with his grey eyes. But it no longer seemed as emotionless or as cold as before. For you, the gaze is now overshadowed by worry. The fear of rejection.

You take a deep breath. “Alright. I'll—I'll try..."


	4. Delicious Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First night in RKs' flat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning...  
> Shameless smut...

This will be your first time with Nines, as so he is with you. He is sitting down between your spread legs, silent and fixates on you. One of his arms wraps around your lifted thigh extending over his shoulder, while his fingers scissoring inside your already slippery hole. It's so clear that he is deliberately given you only a glimpse of pleasure, as his fingers constantly avoiding your prostate gland, as well as ignoring your half erected cock. And you know just may be the cause...

This afternoon, you've had impulsively admitted that you have crushed on Connor only. Even though the relationship between you and both RKs has been settled on, seems like it doesn't just disregard Nines' pride as the more superior model. And under this brightened room, you can acknowledge his dismal mood beneath his collected mask. 

But, from your standpoint, he should have grasped your behavior, as Connor had been placed in DPD months earlier before Nines joined the unit.

“Nines. P-please,” however, still, you are the one to raise a plea upon him. There is this urge to reach your deserted dick, if only both androids hadn't your hands cuffed behind your back.

“We know it's not your fault, Dear,” Connor utters softly from behind you; his erection nudges your lower backside. His arms wrap around your waist. It is also clear that he is collaborating with his twin, as his fingers traveling up and down languidly on your front, reluctant to even tease your idle nipples. “But, please, endure it for a moment. Suppose it is a charity for us.”

“Ch-charity? It doesn't make any—s-sense...”

Or, is it? You contemplate momentarily. Maybe something to do with your stay in this flat also? Since you've given up your rental house before your failed attempt to moved out of Detroit, RK twins had asked you to live here with them. But you promised it will be only temporary, at least, until you find another house or apartment for rent. And they have denied your credit number when you gave it to them to split the bill in near future. So, maybe, this is the kind of payment they wanted? Though, it should also be a given to be bound in this kind of 'activities' with your partners. But, still...

Suddenly Nines grants a persistent pressure on that oh so very sweet spot of yours. You let out a slightly faint groan to the ceiling while limping your head to the back onto Connor's shoulder. For seconds Nines keeps massaging there until your cock twitching with anticipation. Icy grey eyes thoroughly observing you as your whole body tries to squirms within Connor's arms. He glances down, monitoring how your thigh's muscles spasming as your hips bucking upward involuntarily.

“You look so alluring like this,” Connor murmurs needily before he has had your head turned sideways so as to connect with your lips. He finally had his hands to work. One palm wrap around your shaft, giving it some lazy strokes, while the other palm cupping over your glans, giving it a firm twirl.

You writhe in your restrained position, receiving all the stimulation they provide you. You try to break free from Connor's lips, but being bitten gently instead. Inevitably your arousal spiked up gradually. Taking note of your physical marks, both androids decreasing their effort on you. So you let out a long desperate groan from the base of your throat.

“What do you think, Nines?” Connor inquires as he retreats from your face to turn upon his successor. His hands steadily stroking and whirling on your cock, had you trembling madly.

“Acutely tempting, I must said,” the twin confirms while maintaining slow yet steady maneuvers inside you; curling and stretching his fingers within your inner-walls. Never for a second, he ascends his gaze from your enticing face and body.

“And.. what about you, Dear?” With his nose-tip, Connor nuzzling your jaw and earlobe. “Do you find Nines appealing enough?”

“I-I mean—W-who doesn't?” you tried to reply in your half-absent-minded state, giving the android in front of you a short glance. And surely, you catch him leering back at you. As if shadows lifted up a little bit from his face, he displays a thin lopsided smile.

“Hmm. So very pleased to hear it from those sexy lips of yours.” Once more, Nines grants you a prolonged pressure on your prostate glands, had you arch your back and wriggle frantically. “But, who do you acknowledge as the most attractive one, Dear? Connor or me?” He had his fingers resuming on scissoring you at a constant, slow pace.

Surely, there is a wide distinction regarding how they pronounce your (new) endearing-nickname. Just like their outward aspects as well as their demeanors. Connor sounded full of affection, while Nines often used a cynical tone.

You disregard Nines' query. “Guys—Please—” you grunt and shaking your head hopelessly, sensing your cock throbbing with expectation, yet still need more stimulation for a release. “I—I can't—”

Nines raises his brows high. “Oh. Do you wish for me to fuck you? Me? The 'not-so-cute' android?”

You are washed by guilty. “I—I never said that. You—you are cute too—”

“Oh? So, what about me, Dear?” Connor demands somberly, but still grants you with a single gentle bite on your earlobe.

“Please... Guys...” you whisper like praying. “You—both are cute...”

Connor omits from your cock, had you wail in sorrow. “Patient is a virtue, My Dear.” He licks clean your precum coating his palm, then slips his two fingers between your lips and onto your tongue's surface. You could taste the trace of yourself from his synthetic skin. “Well, his oxytocin is extremely high already,” Connor proclaims in a raspy tone.

Nines chuckles as he pulled his fingers out of you. “Obviously.” He rubs your inner thighs with his palms. A subtle trickery smile unfolds under his keen grey eyes. “Do you think you are ready for me, Dear?”

“Yes—fuck, yes...” you sigh in great relief.

For a moment both androids exchanging bizarre glances and smiles before slowly drawing away from you. The bed creaking faintly under their weights as they shift to have their positions. Nines moves closer in between your legs. While in the meantime, Connor sets your cuffed hands to the front, then laying you down slowly over the mat. He uplifts your hands above your head before side-reclining beside you.

Nines then lifts your hips a little—having an opportunity to squeeze your asscheek with his palm—whilst he aligns his tip of length on your rim. “Cherish my cock, Dear,” Nines hinting in a slightly bored-tone. Then he shoving in, unhurriedly but unhesitant. 

You unleash an indistinct groan sensing his length pressing in between your inner-walls. You tightened your already closed lids as you try to regulate your disarray breath. It seemed that you have been belittling him, thought you could handle Nines' size. Beside you, Connor peered on your twitchy body and starts to pump himself. He loomed sideways to claims your mouth.

Nines growls in satisfaction once he settled in. Momentarily he remains still, relishing your muscles clasping his cock. He utters silent curses as he is uplifting your thighs with both of his arms. Yellow and red circling at his temple. Gently he withdraws his cock—still had you whimpered weakly—quite far so only his glans anchored behind your rim. Then he slams ahead.

Your body takes the impact, but your groan stuck on your upper throat, as Connor's tongue roaming wild still inside your mouth. Quite far beneath your line of sight, a pair of grey eyes noting of your every face alterations. You almost could raise a small objection, but then Nines resumes his previous enactment.

He slowly withdraws his cock with both arms locking your thighs still. Immediately thrusting forward after his glans lodge on your rim, grants you strong friction on your sweet spot. Nines tilting his head a little, watching you fall apart in pleasure and frustration; shaken body, disarray breaths, fidgety half-hard cock on lower belly. He loves to see you like that, if only Connor hasn't barrier his sight by kissing you greedily. But Nines keeps his mouth shut, since this time he gets to fill your hole finally. He pulls away once more only to shove in full force.

Muffled moan discharged from your throat again. Your cock reacted as Nines size nudge hard on your prostate. Precum dampening your skin underneath. Your face flushed red by the lack of oxygen. Of course, Connor and his keen sensor can detect your lack of wellbeing. You inhale deeply as he retracts his face away. Only a second, before you release a choking sound as Nines starts to roll his hips with all his might—at least from your standpoint.

“How does—it feel inside him—Nines?” Connor asks in a stuttery vocalization, half side-reclining and rests his upper weight on his elbow next to your head while stroking his cock steadily. It sure does seem like an awkward position. But then again, he is an android. Constantly Connor lands multiple kisses on your desperate face, with his free hand groping your ear and grooming your hair.

“Just as you said this morning, my predecessor,” Nines replies without any shift of emotion. Hips slamming back and forth between your thighs. “Heaven.” As he watches your body shaking fiercely, he runs a quick scan in between to ensure your vital wellbeing.

Connor invades your mouth once more. Now, kissing you from the side has its own advantage. He gets to see your lewd body from a quite good angle with all that scars. From the corner of his eyes he watches your neglected cock standing proud with precum leaking from the slit. And also your chaotic breath and heart rhythm. And your hardened nipples begging to be teased. If only they all are within his range of reach. So he releases you, swapping for his main hand to pump his cock almost in a full-strength now.

“Fuck. I'm so very close,” Connor rasps huskily. He keeps on stroking before leaning down to catch one of your nipples with his teeth. And the now in reach hand pinching your other nipple hard, had you cry in pleasure. 

“You know what to do, my predecessor.”

Connor straightened his back, moves closer to your head, pumping his cock incessantly. He grabs your jaw firmly, whirling it to the side. “I'm sorry, My Dear Officer,” right after that remorseless apology, he releases his load onto your face. LED flickering red and yellow.

You blink mindlessly as Connor's remnant cum spurting your face. That kind of strike was absolutely nothing compared to what Nines does to you currently. Amidst your rocked-hard body you lick the thick liquid around your lips. It was odorless and tasteless.

“Fuck. You are so alluring,” he rasps almost in a whisper. Closing his face to grants you a momentarily tender kiss. You can see constant yellow at his temple.

“Can—help me—come, now?” you ask as Connor freed your lips, hands fidgeting over your head. It sounded more like a plea. And you know it will be a fruitless effort on your part, as Nines has his thrusts extremely harsh and dull. It has your neglected erection throbbing, but far from enough yet.

“Be patient, Dear Officer,” Connor cooed softly. “Nines wants to savor you a little bit longer.” He then gives a faint nod to Nines before moving aside to lean on the headboard. “He is all yours.”

You grunt as you are suddenly lifted onto Nines' lap. Your hands being adjusted around his neck. You swallow hard as you realized you are face to face so very close to him. Before you, icy eyes flickered with intrigue, a thin smile unfurls over his stoic face.

“Hello, Officer,” he purrs before capturing your lips. It is intense, deep, and thorough. His arms tightening around you amidst his unstoppable hips maneuver beneath you, had his cock nudge your prostate again and again. He withdrew from your face with a slightly wanton expression. “Do you think you can come like this?”

You widened your eyes in fear. “Please don't...”

“Don't tease him like that, my successor,” Connor warns in a somewhat amused intonation.

Nines' responses with a short chuckle. “Let me clean you.” He pecks your chin prior to licking his way around your face, removing the stickiness off you. Then finally his palm reaching for your cock, stroking it earnestly. His hips getting erratic and your prostate constantly being hit.

You start to swing your hips also to retrieve more friction and stimulation. Slightly you raise your chin and release intermittent vague moans. Spotted an opportunity, your jaw being gnawed sloppily by the android. You feel so very close as Nines skillful hand rubbing you unmercifully. But then it fastened strongly, blocked your climax away. “Oh, god... Wh-what the fuck—did you just do?” You blink repeatedly whilst trying to regulate your disarray breath.

“Later.” Nines, with his palm tightened around your cock and one arm locking your waist, pumping his way up hard inside you. His cum filling your hole in the next seconds. He stays still, yet he doesn't release your cock, had you whine and whine, until your arousal decreased at the lower threshold.

All of your limbs drooped down in disappointment. You would hang back if hadn't Nines force you to rest your head on his shoulder. You turn your face from him to find another android already jerking his way off while looking straight at you. “Uh... Guys... What are you really planning of, exactly?”

“Why, obviously, to indulge each other, Dear,” Nines talks huskily onto your ear. “Let's help Connor, shall we?” Without discharging his cock out of you he drags his legs toward his predecessor. Afterward, he slowly spins you around to face the other android. “Don't you want to please him, Officer?” he used the most alluring voice.

Before you, Connor working on his erection, gazing dreamily on you. Glitchy moan unleashes from his throat. He extended his arm, asking for your hand. And how can you reject such an inviting sight?

Both androids guide you on your four after taking your cuff off. You rest on your elbows between Connor's thighs and lift your hips onto the air. Behind you, Nines adjust his position, and in front of you hardened length pointing at you with synthetic precum leaking out already.

“Give him all your love, Dear.” Long thick fingers trailing down your spine, have you shivered further as his cock enlarging once more inside your half-wrecked hole.

Slender fingers combing your hair gently. Found Connor's expectative eyes staring at you when you lift your face up slightly. You give him a kitty lick, had him flinched a little. Then you swallow gradually, trying to fit him inside your oral cavity. It crammed you and had your muscle jaw stretched.

He chants your name onto the ceiling when you begin to move.

“Use your fingers, Dear,” Nines suggests as he starts to rolls his hips as well.

You blink and let out a muffled groan by forces from both ends. Nines' rough thrusts inside you; and Connor's sudden hand pushing your head down, had his glans pressed on your back of throat triggering a little bit gag reflex. But you need to move to achieve your release. You put your weight on one elbow and slip your free fingers inside his hole, instantly rewarded by another glitchy sound from Connor's artificial larynx. It had your dick hardened and throbbing.

Although it is quite different inside him, you don't raise any objection. Instinctively you shove forward, searching for his sweet spot. While at the same time you bobbing your head up and down around his size, curling your tongue over his glans. He pushed you down again in measurable strengths when finally you find what appears to be his artificial-prostate gland.

“Good boy,” Nines praises you as he bends down to grants you kisses on your back. Then he leans forward, demands Connor's lips. 

Above you they kissed lustfully, all the while they invade you from both ends. After a short time, though, you get tired. You pull your fingers away and rest on both of your elbows once more. But you had your mouth keep moving, even as you felt your jaw getting sore every second passed. 

Fortunately, both android taking your circumstances into their account. They retract from each other to put their attention upon you. Nines' enveloping you from your back, clutching his sturdy fingers around your hard-rock dick, and begins to stroke. And you hadn't even move your head anymore, as Connor now actively pursuing his second climax by rolling his hips onto you while guiding your head with his hand. 

You try to have your muscles relax—especially your jaw—as both androids making several efforts on you. Connor gets to come inside you first—again. Launching his cum inside your already filled mouth by his precum earlier. He keeps your head still until his cock shrinks slowly. Nines' next. He grips your twitching cock tight so as not to precede him. When he finally filled your hole with his second cum, he grants you multiple strokes before you follow at last.

“Don't spill it, Officer,” Nines warns in a little bit too soft tone as Connor slowly withdraws off you.

As you try to comply, Connor helps you by gently tilting your head sideways so his cum doesn't leak off your mouth. You clasp your lips hastily and swallow all of the liquid. Pairs of hands guide you again to your back. You close your heavy lids, sense the same hands provide you with the aftercare. Praises full of affection lulls you away.

Hours later you wake up in a dim light room, with your body had been cleansed under the blanket. You find piled up sandwiches along with a bottle of water on the tray over the nightstand. Then you see the alarm clock displaying post-midnight hour. 

As you try to move to reach the foods they provided you with, immediately you register on how all of your muscles scream and had you grimace in pain. You cursed silently, yet persist in getting the damn sandwich.

A note over the tray told you the twins have been called in to interrogate the suspected leader of cyberattack group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it...


End file.
